myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Destinies
D E S T I N I E S Chapter One By Ginger (BreezeClan) It was that time of morning when the sun was just peaking above the horizon and the sky was the beautiful milky color of sunrise. BreezeClan was going about daily business: Rockstorm sorting patrols, apprentices and mentors running out to the fields to train, or cats simply sharing tongues or stretching their legs. Not Gingerheart, naturally. The red tabby was fast asleep in the warriors’ den, now abandoned and empty as cats awoke and began their daily routine. Gingerheart didn’t mind the quiet, of course. In fact, she relished it. However, there was a downside to being the longest sleeper in the Clan. And that downside was named Cleverpelt. “You awake in there?” The brown tabby head poked in the den, blue eyes wide. Gingerheart groaned and rolled over to where her back was facing Cleverpelt. It wasn’t that she hated the young warrior, in fact, they had been close friends since kithood. But mornings brought Gingerheart’s mood down, and fast. “No,” Gingerheart grunted, curling her fluffy tail tighter around her. She heard Cleverpelt laugh and bounce up to her. Gingerheart bit back a hiss as her friend prodded her in the side. “Oh, come on,” Cleverpelt meowed, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her paws. She did that often, and it was a clear sign that told everyone that there was no point in arguing with her. After all, the deputy was her mate and her mother was Guststar, leader of BreezeClan. Suddenly Cleverpelt leaned down, close to Gingerheart’s ear, and mewed in a low voice, “the hunting patrol just got back.” One emerald eye slowly opened. “You’ve grabbed my interest,” Gingerheart joked. “Is there a squirrel?” Gingerheart was fully aware of Cleverpelt slowly breaking into a grin. “You bet your tail there is,” she replied. ' ' A few heartbeats later, Gingerheart found herself being practically shoved out of the warriors’ den. She squinted against the sun, which was now at its rightful place high in the sky. “Took you long enough.” Gingerheart scoffed jokingly as Spottedgorse padded up to her, tail kinked over her back. “I told her there was food,” Cleverpelt added, trotting up beside Gingerheart. The orange tabby she-cat stuck her tongue out at her friend. “And by the way, there wasn’t a squirrel,” she meowed, “liar.” Cleverpelt shrugged innocently. “Well, you got her up,” Spottedgorse pointed out. “That’s something.” Both she-cats laughed. “I have no idea why I’m still friends with you guys,” Gingerheart grumbled light-heartedly. Spottedgorse laughed, but it quickly faded to an icy silence. Gingerheart looked up at her friend, confused, but instantly knew why Spottedgorse had grown suddenly quiet. Over by the fresh-kill pile was a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with a group of cats surrounding her, listening to her story intently. Her name was Silversong, and she had pretty much everything Spottedgorse didn’t. Gingerheart didn’t really understand why the tortoiseshell’s hatred ran so deep. Perhaps it was because their mothers had been sisters and Silversong was favored, or perhaps it was because Silversong excelled in everything she did. Gingerheart and Cleverpelt told Spottedgorse time after time that they were all better than her cousin, but nothing seemed to stop her one-sided war. “Look, let’s get Rockstorm to put us on a hunting patrol,” Cleverpelt meowed hastily, nudging Spottedgorse with her shoulder. “Yeah, then I won’t complain about being hungry,” Gingerheart added just as quickly. “A hunting patrol would really clear the mind.” Spottedgorse didn’t reply for a heartbeat, but finally nodded. “You’re right,” she mewed, tension leaving her voice. “Maybe I just need to clear my mind.” But as they approached the deputy, Gingerheart couldn’t help but feel Spottedgorse wouldn’t let her grudge go until she had gone beyond her own ability to make sure she ended on top. Chapter Two By Spotteh (BreezeClan) Spottedgorse, along with Gingerheart and Cleverpelt, padded slowly to Rockstorm. "Hi Rockstorm. How's about you put us on a hunting patrol?" Cleverpelt mewed to the deputy, who had just finished talking to Guststar. "Ooh, I just sent one out. I'll tell you when they return." "Mmm... ok. Well, let us be off then." Gingerheart lazily meowed. She and Cleverpelt went back to the warriors den. Spottedgorse sat silently by the Highrock, staring at Silversong. She laughed right after she said something, and when she stopped, she continued right back on the train of her story. Spottedgorse huffed loudly and angrily pushed through the throng of cats. Silversong snapped her trap shut when she saw Spottedgorse pushing towards her. "I've had it. That's enough Silversong. I am sick and tired of you... always being better than me! You are always exceeding at everything I fail at! I am tired of it, and I don't care what your mom says, she is my family to... I-I..." Spottedgorse couldn't finish what she was saying because a fluffy ginger tail suddenly draped over her mouth, mid-sentence. "That's enough for you too, Spot. Let Silversong finish her story. Go ahead." Spottedgorse squinted at Gingerheart, who was heading towards the gorse barrier. Cleverpelt nudged her shoulder, urging to move away from the crowd. "Hey, Cleverpelt! You and your friends can do your patrol now. The others just got back!" Rockstorm called to Cleverpelt. "Did you hear that?" Spottedgorse didn't turn. "Spot. Did you hear that?" Cleverpelt repeated. Spottedgorse still didn't turn. "Spot? What is your problem?" Cleverpelt's voice was edged with worry. She walked around to face Spottedgorse, who's eyes were bloodshot. Her claws dug into the ground and her tail lashed. "I hate her. Hate hate hate hate hate." "Come on, Spot. Don't worry. She can't do nothing." They both padded over to Gingerheart, who was waiting silently by the barrier. "Are you guys going or what?" Rockstorm impatiently called to them. "We are going now." Cleverpelt answered. LATER The three cats padded down the ravine and next to the stream. Little minnows flickered through the pebbles and the cattails whispered when the wind blew. Cleverpelt slipped every now and then, the pebbles spraying to the opposite side. Gingerheart and Spottedgorse giggled whenever she completely slipped in. Cleverpelt, soaked, clambered out, her chin fur soggy and dripping. She look light-heartedly at the two other she cats and shook out her fur, spraying the two with water. "Hey!" they said is unison. Cleverpelt now was the one laughing. They carried on, joking about their past mates, and failed hunts, and mistakes on patrols. Spottedgorse's throat hurt with emotion; these three cats had been best friends since kit-hood, and they had spent almost every waking minute together, only doing patrols with each other, hunting together, laughing and making jokes. But Gingerheart and Cleverpelt were worried: was Spottedgorse's fued with Silversong going to drive them closer? Or farther apart? Chapter Three By Spots (LightningClan) The sun was shining into the camp, through the holly bush, that is the warriors den. The sun hit Spottedwing's face, causing her to wake. Spottedwing stirred, then slowly got up and stretched. She slowly padded out of the warriors' den, rubbing her eye with a paw. She saw Firepaw with Patchfeather, his mentor'a mate. "Good morning, Firepaw and Patchfeather" the small tortoiseshell purred to both of them. "You too, Spottedwing," Patchfeather meowed. "Hi, Spottedwing!" Firepaw meowed. "Want something to eat?" Spottedwing asked the two toms. "Sure," Patchfeather meowed slightly licking his lips, to signal he's hungry. Spottedwing turned to Firepaw. "I could have a mouse or two," Firepaw chipped. Patchfeather shook his head. "I don't think Whiteflower would let you have two. She doesn't want a slow apprentice," Firepaw looked disappointed. "Fine, I'll only have one," Spottedwing and Patchfeather laughed a little and then Spottedwing walked over to the fresh kill pile, grabbing a mouse for Firepaw, a vole for Patchfeather, and a thrush for herself. The three of them sat down by the warriors den, eating their prey. Whiteflower padded out of the den and saw the three of them eating. "Hey, Firepaw! Come on we're going to train," Whiteflower mewed. Firepaw looked up from his half-eaten mouse. "Let me finish my mouse first!" he complained. "Firepaw! I'm going to have to train with Shadepaw, Stonepaw and myself, if you don't come here!" And saying that she walked out of camp, but started running when she got out of camp. Firepaw looked up and immediately stopped what he was doing and dashed after Whiteflower. He called her name and trying to get her to stop, leaving Patchfeather and Spottedwing alone, slightly laughing at both of them. "Well, I don't think this half a mouse should go waste, so maybe I should," Patchfeather started before being interrupted by Spottedwing. "Don't even think about eating it. Go take it to the elders," Spottedwing mewed. Patchfeather nodded hesitantly grabbed the half eaten mouse and padded over to the elders den. Spottedwing looked around camp. She saw Strikefur, the deputy, sending out some hunting patrols and Shadepaw and Stonepaw with their mentors. She saw Waterfeather, Firepaw's mother with her mate sharing some prey. Spottedwing drew her attention back to the elder's den where Patchfeather was coming out. "Okay, I gave it to the elders like you asked," he meowed. "Did they like it?" she asked. "Yes, it was Bristlefur, who ate it. She said it was one good mouse," Spottedwing nodded. "Okay," Patchfeather stood up. "Today's a good day," he meowed. "Yes, it's a lovely day in LightningClan, I don't think anything bad could happen," Spottedwing meowed, then the two of them padded away, Patchfeather going to see his mate and her apprentice, and Spottedwing padded over Strikefur, who beckoned her over to go on a hunting patrol. They left camp to start hunting and Spottedwing felt like nothing'' bad could happen. Chapter Four By Wolf (LightningClan) Firepaw sat down on the ground. “We need a patrol around camp, another Clan has been stealing are prey, and you have to go Whiteflower.” A Clan cat said. “Please, have another cat go, I have a apprentice now, the patrol won’t be safe.” Whiteflower said. This made Firepaw worry. If it was unsafe. that would be bad. “I know, but the Clan has to come first.” The warrior said. Whiteflower looked sad, but agreed. Firepaw watched, seeing his Mentor for what he did not know would be the last time. Firepaw was eating his food, when a group of cats burst in. “A battle, at the border, all cats come quickly. This is not safe, apprentices are to young, warriors only.” A cat yelled cats ran. “Whiteflower, where is my mentor?” Firepaw called, running to the border. But his Mentor was not to be found. The rest of the battle was fast, he did more waiting then fighting. After a while, his mentor Patchfeather came walking. Looking sad. “Patchfeather? What’s wrong?” Firepaw asked. “Firepaw, my friend, your Mentor, Whiteflower, is dead.” Patchfeather said. Firepaw could not really understand. Dead? His Mother was dead? Firepaw just looked of, elsewhere. “Firepaw, look at me.” Patchfeather said. “You let me mentor die, you and the rest of the Clan, I don’t think she would have died if she was not on that patrol.” Firepaw said. “Firepaw, even if she was not on that patrol, she would have most likely been killed anyway.” Patchfeather said. But Firepaw shook his head. “Firepaw, please.” Patchfeather said. But Firepaw was too sad for reason, he let his sadness turn to anger, and his anger turn to action. He ran, away. “Far away, away from the Clans, far away, away from the Clans.” Firepaw thought running. The apprentice, was sobbing, his heart was racing. He needed to leave the Clans, or at least he did in his mind. After all, why should he stay with the cats who had let his mentor die? Patchfeather, a cat he had trusted, had let his mentor die, but now Firepaw was free. To do whatever he wanted. But, as he looked around, freedom was something he no longer wanted. But I need to be free, he thought, he had to be away from the Clans. The next days went by quickly. The other cats did not show up, every day he walked more and more. Until his legs hurt, he would stop to eat, drink, rest, hunt, and sleep. But not for much else. A moon after, he must have been in a new forest. After all, the trees looked different. ‘I should be able to stop now.’ Firepaw thought. But no, not yet. ‘I miss Whiteflower.’ The cat thought. His days with Whiteflower, and how he missed her filled his thoughts. But she was in StarClan now. And he would not see her until he joined StarClan as well. He was not an apprentice anymore. He was not in the Clans. ‘If I am not an apprentice, why does my name still end with paw? It should not! From now on, I am no longer Firepaw, but Fire.’ A true loner, no rules for Firepaw, well, ‘Fire’ now. The loner looked at the stars. Was one his mentor? He hoped. Where were the Clans? How far away was he? And he how long had it been since he left the Clans? Not long. A day maybe. Or maybe years. How would he know? How many times had the moon full since he left? No times? A hundred times? How should he know? Fire was his name now. And he was a loner. Maybe he should forget being wild. He could be a kittypet. And live with twolegs. Why not? He would have a new name, and would not have to hunt. He should join the twolegs. But how would his Mother feel? Knowing he had run from his destiny? He was going about this all wrong, his Mother would not want her kit to be a kittypet, he should do what she would want, and be a true warrior. A warrior that has left the Clans, but a warrior. Fire thought about that a warrior. That’s what he was. A warrior in no Clan, but a warrior, no more let tin this Mother down. He was a warrior. ‘I am a warrior, the one and only warrior, in no Clan, I think. I am a warrior, a brave warrior. A warrior who takes his destiny. A warrior in no Clan.’ Thought Fire. He was brave.Maybe Patchfeather wanted to see him, he knew he should go back, and he would, soon, but not now, in his new life, he was a warrior. And he was happy as a warrior, and in the Clans too. But he wanted to see his knew world before he went back to his Clan. So, a least for now he would be a warrior in this new place. A forest. Maybe too close to twolegsplace, but it was his new home. He could stop going from place to place. He had a new home now. And he did not need another home. But were there dogs here? He thought so, but he would be able to stay away from them, well, he thought he would. Other animals might be harder, but still easy. So he was good. For now. Fire was his name now. But I need to be free, he thought, he had to be away from the Clans. The next days went by quickly. Agian, the other cats did not show up, every day he still walked more and more. Until his legs hurt, he would still just stop to eat, drink, rest, hunt, and sleep. Another moon after, he must have been in a new forest. After all, the trees looked different. ‘I should be able to stop now.’ Fire thought. But no, not yet. He missed Whiteflower, he missed her a lot. She had helped him learn how to live in the wild. Without her having had trained him, he would be dead by now. But she had been a good mentor. If he had stayed with the Clans, who would have been his metor? Maybe Patchfeather? That would not have been to bad, but he has to leave te Clans. If Whiteflower had not gone on that patrol, there was a chnace she would still be alive. A small chance, but a chance. What would things be like if he had lived? He might be a warrior by now. Maybe even with a mate and kits, or maybe he would an elder? Or a mentor? Or the deputy or leader of the Clan? How long had it been since he left? And which warriors were stil alvie?. He thought most were, but maybe not all. He did hope all were still alive, but how would he know? He tunred around, he should go back. 'I will spend the night here, but then I should go home, and see the Clans again. And live my life in the Clans. I will stay loyal to them, no matter what.' But, the next day, Fire found out he did not know which way he had came. How would he find the Clans? Chapter Five By Blue The sun was slowly rising. The soft, windy breeze was ruffling the bushes and making the trees whisper. Cats squirmed in their nests while others slowly got up. Blueleaf stretched and then let out a huge yawn. She slowly padded out of the warriors den, only to see a large battle patrol. Blueleaf was instantly awake, and ran up to her leader, a gray tabby. "What's going on?" she asked urgently. The leader ignored her and kept organizing the patrols. Then, Blueleaf spotted somebody. Whiteflower''! She can't go on this patrol! She still has Firepaw to take care of! StarClan keep her safe!'' But, the other cats didn't seem to notice that recent queen was going into battle. Before Blueleaf could say anything, the battle patrol hurried away. '''LATER Blueleaf was eating a plump, juicy mouse. Then, her ears pricked. Are those pawsteps? Then she saw the battle patrol enter the camp. She scrambled to her feet. She smelled the air. "Death." she breathed. All the cats huddled around the battle patrol. "How did it go?" "I bet you taught those mangy crow-food eaters a lesson!" "Is that death ''I smell?" The question hung in the air for a moment thick with tension. Finally, the cats spread out to reveal a dead body. Blueleaf walked over to the body and huddled around with everybody else. Then, Blueleaf spotted a red pelt shining above all the others. ''Firepaw? That could only mean one thing. Whiteflower is dead. Blueeaf shook her head back to reality. She saw Firepaw running away from his fellow clanmates to Twolegplace. What is he doing? He can't run away! Doesn't he realize that Waterfeather is dead? "He's running away!" yowled a ginger tom. His father. Oh, doesn't Firepaw realize what he's leaving behind? His clan, friends, and family. "All that are old enough to catch their own prey gather!" the leader called. After all the cats gathered, the leader looked at them urgently. Blueleaf, Patchfeather,Spottedwing, I want you three to go and find Firepaw." the leader meowed. Blueleaf stared at her leader. Then, she exchanged glances with Patchfeather and Spottedwing. All three snatched their gazes back to their leader. "M-me?" Blueleaf asked. "Yes you. You all know that Firepaw can't survive on his own. I trust you three. Even if you don't come back, StarClan will tell us." the leader winced at the thought of losing three of her warriors. "Go now. Firepaw ran toward Twolegplace. If you stray too far from home, don't come back. Firepaw would be too young for such a journey." the leader mewed. All three scrambled up and nodded their goodbyes to their clanmates, too shocked to speak. ''Am I really going to leave my precious Clan? '' Then, Blueleaf shook her head. ''All of my family is dead except Jaggedclaw and Birdsong. I have nothing left to live for. Then, she looked back at Jaggedclaw and Birdsong. I feel like my heart is being torn in two! "Go. I'll take care of Birdsong. At least you know that if we die, we're watching you from StarClan." Jaggedclaw mewed quietly to his mother. "Oh my son, I couldn't be more proud of you." Blueleaf whispered to Jaggedclaw. Jaggedclaw looked at his mother one last time. "Goodbye." he said. "Goodbye my dear." Blueleaf said. Then, she padded out of the camp with Spottedwing and Patchfeather. She took one last look at her clanmates and then whipped her head around. "Come on, It's time for us to go." Spottedwing whispered to them. Blueleaf nodded slowly. I might never see my Clan again. ''Blueleaf thought solemnly. Chapter Six By Clever (BreezeClan) Cleverpelt padded along the edge of a brook, her paw pads rubbing against the smooth stones. Water lapped at her white paws and dripped from her pelt. She shivered. Her fur was still wet from falling into the stream, and the cold morning air didn’t help either. She and her friends were telling stupid stories like they had eaten too much prey and were romping through the territory at night. Gingerheart was babbling about one of her patrol experiences. “So, I was out on the moor with Cinderflower when we saw this rabbit just high-tailing it out of there!” Gingerheart exclaimed. Cleverpelt felt herself smiling at the mention of one of her daughters. While other cats thought she and her kits were stuck up because her mother was Guststar and mate was the deputy, her best friends knew better. “Then Cinderflower said ‘bet you can’t catch that’ and I said ‘bet I can!’ So I chased after it and ended up tumbling down a hill!” Gingerheart finished triumphantly. Spottedgorse giggled. “Did you catch it?” the tortoiseshell asked, nudging her affectionately. Gingerheart shook her head. “I didn’t think so,” Cleverpelt chuckled slyly as her paws skimmed across the river stones. Gingerheart’s eyes widened and the ginger tabby threw up her paws. “I was THIS close!” she said, glaring down at the small space between her paws. Spottedgorse snickered and flicked her tail. “Sure...” she laughed. Gingerheart glared at them with mock fury, and Cleverpelt giggled. Suddenly, the wind changed direction, blowing the grass on the moor south. They were by the river that acted as a border between LightningClan and BreezeClan. The brown tabby pricked her ears and lifted her myzzle. “What is it, Clev?” Spottedgorse asked, tipping her head to the side after she’d recovered from the fit of giggles. Gingerheart turned to her as well and angled her ear towards LightningClan’s territory. “I smell something,” she said, surprised by how serious the goofy trio went. They were all fiercely loyal to the well being of their Clan, so maybe it was to be expected. “Well, obviously you smell something,” joked Spottedgorse. Cleverpelt tossed her a sarcastic look. “It’s LightningClan,” she stated, and sniffed again. “Very close to the border, and very strong as well. Recent.” She listed off. Gingerheart’s eyes widened while Spottedgorse’s narrowed in suspicion. “Anything else?” she pressed. Taking in another whiff, Cleverpelt paused, sapphire blue eyes shut tightly. “Smells like a younger cat.” She told them, one eye fluttering open and flickering between them. Spottedgorse flexed her sharp claws. “We should teach them a lesson,” the tortoiseshell hissed softly, glaring at LightningClan’s territory. Cleverpelt drew her tail over her friend while Gingerheart stepped into the stream. “Hold on there, Spot,” she said, sniffing in the water and the small blades of grass that flanked it. “The scent has not crossed the borders.” She brought up a paw to groom it, her rough tongue rubbing against it. “I don’t smell any prey scent either.” Looking doubtful, Spottedgorse stepped beside Gingerheart and sniffed catiously, lowering her head. Cleverpelt and Gingerheart stared at her expectantly as she swung her muzzle back and forth. She raised her head and looked back at the two. “I can’t smell anything on our side,” she admitted, but Cleverpelt noticed that her claws were still unsheathed. “Alright,” the brown tabby said. “Let’s go back to camp. We patrolled a border and caught some prey. That should satisfy Rockstorm,” she finished, flicking her white tipped tail. “You always satisfy Rockstorm,” added Spottedgorse, nudging her. “Oooo!” Gingerheart hooted. Cleverpelt shook her head in embarrassment, gently hitting the other tabby with her paw. “Shut up!” The three made their way across the wind-blown moor and back to camp, chatting about stupid stuff, daring each other to leap of cliffs in pursuits of butterflies, making each other tell embarrassing secrets for the sole purpose of a laugh. It wasn’t until they reached camp that things started to go downhill. Fast. Cleverpelt nuzzled Rockstorm’s cheek and purred a greeting. He had been waiting at the entrance for them. “Did you make Gingerheart do all the work?” Rockstorm joked. The she-cat had three mice swinging from her jaws, one caught by each friend. She shook her head while Cleverpelt told him that it was a joint effort. Cleverpelt heard Spottedgorse’s laugh falter, and turned her head to see Silversong talking with her friends. The brown tabby sighed. Sometimes Spottedgorse’s behaviour was childish. “You just have to let it go,” she whispered and nudged her shoulder. The tortoiseshell grunted. “We smelled some LightningClan by the border,” Cleverpelt informed Rockstorm. Her mate nodded slowly. “Not on out territory, but very strong. I think it was a younger cat.” The grey tabby’s gaze didn’t waver as he looked down at the shorter she-cat. “Was there any fear scent?” he asked. Cleverpelt thought back. Now that he mentioned it, she did remember a twinge of fear in the scent. She nodded. Rockstorm looked somewhat relieved. “Ahhh. I don’t think they’re planning an invasion.” Rockstorm continued, ignoring Cleverpelt saying she didn’t think there would be an invasion. “I heard of a skirmish between LightningClan and another Clan. Was it NightClan? I think it was.” Cleverpelt watched him speak, mock anger glimmering in her eyes. “Anyway, that apprentice or whatever you smelled was probably just scared.” “Still, maybe Guststar should be informed,” Cleverpelt meowed before thanking him and heading towards Spottedgorse, who was on her way to the warrior’s den. Gingerheart scurried after her. “Spottedgorse, I know you hate Silversong. Honestly, I do to.” Anyone who aggravated one of her best friends was not on Cleverpelt’s good list. “But I think you should-” The tabby was cut off by Spottedgorse lashing her tail across the brown tabby’s mouth. They burst into the warrior’s den when Cleverpelt saw the tears glistening in her friend’s eyes. “I hate her!” she screeched furiously. Cleverpelt and Gingerheart stepped back. “Why does she have to be so pretty and perfect?” she asked no one in particular. “She’s everything!” hissed the she-cat. Cleverpelt tensed her shoulders; glad no one else was around. The light was dim, but she could see Spottedgorse’s amber eyes glowing with hatred. “She’s everything I’m not!” Cleverpelt and Gingerheart were quiet when they heard her choked sobs. She collapsed into her nest. Quickly looking back and forth, the two tabbies awkwardly padded over to their friend and murmured soft, encouraging words and stroked her pelt with their tails. Gingerheart exchanged a glance with Cleverpelt, Things are going to get complicated. Chapter Seven ''By Patchy (LightningClan) Three cats padded side by side. About two days past since they left LightningClan in search of Firepaw. "This is hopeless!" Blueleaf moaned, "We're never going to find him." She meowed sadly. "We would have left the clans for nothing..." She trailed off. Spottedwing, who was in the led, stopped and turned to Blueleaf, her eyes bold. "Never ''give up, Firepaw's out here, I can feel it." She hissed, she then softened. "We can stop to rest and hunt." She meowed flicking her eyes to Patchfeather and Blueleaf. Spottedwing had taken part at being leader on their trip and was doing pretty well. Spottedwing led the way once again into deep bracken and brambles. Patchfeather tripped, annoyed he got up. "Do we ''have to go this way?" He asked stumbling up. "Yes, yes we do." Spottedwing mewed and dismissed his complaints. "Bossy." Blueleaf whispered, clearly in a better mood. Blueleaf jumped. "Mouse! I smell mouse!" She screamed. "Shh do you want it to hear you?" Patchfeather whipped his tail over his mouth. "Whoops sorry." Blueleaf whispered. Spottedwing herself was shaking at the thought of food. Patchfeather noticed that he did too shiver at the thought of prey. They hadn't eaten since they left LightningClan. Patchfeather saw the mouse. Spottedwing nodded to him. He sprang into it. He killed it swiftly. He turned back to the she-cats to see them wide eyed and smiling. He knew those looks. Something was on him. "What's on me?" He asked in a shaky voice. "A spider." Blueleaf mewed high-pitched. "Ahh! get it off!" He mewed. "Well I don't want to touch it." Spottedwing meowed. "Me neither." Blueleaf mewed shaking her head quick. "Is there a creek?!" He asked whipping his head around. "I don't know!" Spottedwing meowed. Patchfeather rubbed his shoulder on a tree to see a green spider crawl off. He shook his pelt out. Spottedwing looked like she was going to laugh. "Your such a drama queen." She chuckled and turned around. Blueleaf watched Patchfeather. "Did it bite you?" She asked worried. "No, My furs too thick, anyway I got it off before it could do anything." He mewed proudly fluffing out his tail. "Whatever you say." Blueleaf meowed padding away, rolling her eyes. Patchfeather fallowed. They settled in a clearing with moss. Spottedwing sat down. "Wheres that mouse?" She asked looking to Patchfeather. A pit formed in his belly. "Oh yeah... I forgot it." He meowed carefully. Spottedwing's eyes widen. "You forgot it? how could you have done that?" She asked angry. "Err.... I don't know." Patchfeather shrugged. Spottedwing's gaze was icy. "Just for that you have to catch another one." She meowed sharply. "What? oh come on." He puffed padding into the forest. The light was orange and the sky was blood red with streaks of pink, blue, yellow, then it turned to the night sky full of stars. He had to make this quick. The scent of vole hit his nose he saw it in the half-light. He crouched, then out of no where a blur of gray and orange sliced his gaze. It caught the vole and turned it's eyes on Patchfeather. His eyes widened. "Patchfeather? what are you doing here?" He asked running up to him hitting his head on Patchfeather's chest. It was Firepaw. "Me, Spottedwing, and Blueleaf came to find you." Patchfeather meowed. Firepaw looked in disbelieve. "You.. you came after me?" He sounded like he couldn't believe anything. "Even after Whiteflower died... don't you feel sad?" He asked. Patchfeather's chest hurt at the mention of his deceased mate. "Of course I do but that doesn't mean I would just leave you behind." Patchfeather replied. "Why did you get so worked up?" Patchfeather asked. "She was my mentor, she was like an older sister to me, or a mother to me when Waterfeather wasn't there." Patchfeather nodded. "Come on we have to get back to Spots and Blue." Patchfeather meowed turning around. Then he saw a rabbit and sprang onto it and killed it. He picked it up and turned to the amazed Firepaw. They made it back to the others at Night-Fall. "Firepaw!" Blueleaf yowled running up to the apprentice purring. Spottedwing who had fallen asleep woke. "Firepaw?" She asked wide awake. "It's so good to see you all again!" Firepaw purred. "Same to you." Spottedwing purred. After the greeting they ate then started telling stories about their adventures. "So then the squirrel dashed up the tree and-" Firepaw had been saying but stopped at a snarl. He looked wide eyed to Blueleaf sitting next to him. "What was that?" Then their jaws gaped open as four huge foxes came into the clearing, all hungry looking. "Run!" Spottedwing yowled dashing away, the others hot on her heels, but the foxes weren't going down that easy, they were chasing after them! Firepaw tripped, Blueleaf and Spottedwing were ahead, not knowing. A fox snarled in Firepaw's face, Firepaw was frozen in fear. Terror crashed through Patchfeather, he couldn't just leave him. Patchfeather sprang in front of Firepaw and hit a fox in the face it sneered, then yelped when two cats jumped onto them. Patchfeather joined in with the pelt ripping, fallow soon by Firepaw. The foxes now confused, the cats took their chance and ran to a tree above them. They got to the safe branches just in time, the foxes below them angry. Panting, Spottedwing looked at them. "Don't think we forgot about you." She huffed. "Lets get some sleep." Blueleaf meowed. They curled up in the tree and drifted to sleep. *** Patchfeather woke to them still in the tree dawn light shining through the branches, the others were already on the ground, besides him and Firepaw. Patchfeather nudged the tom. "Wake up." He said softly and jumped onto the ground. Firepaw landed behind him. "We should go home now." Spottedwing meowed. They looked around. "Erm.... Which ways home?" Firepaw asked. Blueleaf looked startled. "I thought you guys knew!" "I thought you knew!" Spottedwing meowed looking at Patchfeather. "Oh well that's just great, we're lost!" Category:Group Story Category:Wiki Stuff